


Induced Erosion/诱导腐蚀

by crossroadb1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 是阿狼狼老师约的稿！剧情：和始祖伦决战时，两个阿克曼用雷枪双重输出，把艾伦从始祖中日了出来，结果发现艾伦长了一个软软小批，之后阿克曼双龙戏珠，好生快活！此文别称天上掉下一个琳妹妹（不是最后谢谢阿狼狼老师的光顾嘎嘎！草琳好快活！
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, all艾伦, 三笠/艾伦, 利威尔/艾伦
Kudos: 8





	Induced Erosion/诱导腐蚀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/gifts).



他们再见艾伦之前是有心理准备的，至少是知道自己此去是要面临什么东西，是他们的朋友，也是面前灾难的源头——同时三笠的准备又是空洞的，陪伴她的只有如影随形的焦虑和惶恐。  
通常在极端危险的环境下，三笠总是敏锐的，她总能让肌肉配合神经做出无比精确的反应，这种直觉让她无数次留住了自己和同伴的性命。同时在一些方面，她又是迟钝的，就像现在，直到亲眼目睹地鸣的后果，她好像才隐隐约约明白，这次的事件和以前完全不同，她可能没办法将艾伦带回来。  
大多数人都是迟钝而脆弱的，他们很难意识到一些简单的字眼意味着的，是多么残忍的现实。除非亲眼目睹，亲身经历，将腥臭的鲜血淋在他们的皮肤上，咸腻的眼泪淌满他们的脸颊，他们才能从麻木的梦境中崩溃着醒来。  
无垢巨人途径的土地，无论之前是茂密的森林，亦或是现代技术结晶的城市，一切都会夷为平地。海洋也不能阻挡他们的脚步，这些被艾伦唤醒的巨人破墙而出后只会不断地前进，如同一场巨型的只针对人类的凌迟，从大海到陆地，再到沙漠，直到世界尽头。被踩踏而死的人们与毁坏的建筑混作一团，尸体不均匀的铺在地面上，有的区域很零散，有的区域尸骨成堆——三笠也看不太清具体的情况，只能从颜色判断，酱紫色的一团就意味着尸山。紧随死亡的是成群的苍蝇和蚊虫，这些自然的清道夫可能会将这一切画上句号，给予尸体最后的归宿，回归土地；亦或者是新的开始，瘟疫会悄无声息的降临在废墟上，带来全新的一轮清洗。  
三笠抗拒将这些与艾伦联系到一起，但更为讽刺的是她就在与艾伦见面的路上。这次我怎样才能将他带回来呢，她扪心自问，她得不到答案。三笠低头看着自己的双手，过去很多时候只要她拿起刀，使用立体装置，清除眼前的一切障碍，事情就能迎刃而解；只要把刀插入巨人的后颈，小心的感受肌肉群的分布，就能把艾伦从巨人中剥离出来。但这次我应该如何做呢，我的刀应该插向何处呢？她再次对自己发问。  
森森的白骨吗，还是那颗巨大的头颅呢。  
她望着队伍中的人，忽然意识到这是一支敢死队。虽然从前的调查兵团就被称为敢死队，每次出城调查都意味着死亡，但这次的队伍和之前还是有些不同——每个人都不知道该如何阻止这场巨大的刑罚，他们之前的经验和判断可能完全不适用；同时这次的行动是没有退路的，只能前进，前进，前进，直到让地鸣停下来。  
“三笠，”利威尔看着她的脸，他的神情十分冷静，把三笠一下拉回了现实，“我们要讨论一下作战计划。”  
仅剩的几人交流了一下各自的想法，暂时制定了一个计划，阿尔明面露愧疚道：“这个计划其实很大程度依赖于三笠你和兵长的机动性，但实在是没有更好的办法了，拜托你们了。”话罢低垂着头和俩人致意。三笠轻轻摇了摇头，只要有计划，她会尽自己的一切能力让这个计划走上设想的轨道，就像进入太空达到逃逸速度的卫星就会顺利的围绕星球工作。  
“我们能做到的，”利威尔对队伍里所有人道，他的语气一如从前。这是临场训话激发士气，每次出墙调查作战的必备程序，这种例行公事的做派好似一下把所有人拉回了从前，他的眼珠环视一圈最后停在三笠的脸上，“一定能做到。”  
三笠冲他点了点头，她明白这是利威尔对她说的话。  
这不是所有人第一次见到这种形态的艾伦，但再次目睹，所有人还是愣了一下。你很难用词汇来形容自己的感受，人见到超出自己认知的事物，第一反应就是没有反应，俗称，忘却一切。  
那是一具类似巨大远古生物的腐化尸首，在天空顶端静静的俯视地面上的一切。乳白色的骨刺密密麻麻的从节节脊椎骨窜出，脊椎上方是突出的如同鸟翼一样的骨刺群，脊椎下方则是向内弯曲，好似哺乳动物肋骨和胸骨的骨组织，椎骨后方延伸出一条长长的低垂的尾骨。张开的翼骨像是生长的树枝，向上无力的伸展着，如同光秃秃的树杈，早早的在春天就失去了本有的生命力。没有肌肉和脂肪附着的骨骼远远看去纤细易碎，形态如同一具保存完好的化石标本，只是无法辨认这到底属于什么物种。一颗巨大的低垂的头颅嵌在脊椎的前端，过长的毛发挡住了头颅的面部，但三笠清楚的知道，这个头颅的脸和以前艾伦巨人化的脸不是一张，那是一张陌生的，毫无感情的脸。  
始祖在天空缓慢的前行，但它巨大的骨刺群却是静止不动的，让人难以理解是什么驱使它在天空中飞行。巨大的头颅连接着如同鲸鱼骨头一样复杂的骨骼躯干，让利威尔无数次怀疑这东西的由来，他觉得很可能是有人把艾伦的头强行嫁接到鲸鱼骨架上，就像一度耸人听闻的美人鱼尸体，真相却是猴子和鱼骨头的工艺品。它静静的俯视着被无垢巨人清理过的土地，没有鸣叫，没有多余的动作，像一座岛屿一样沉默的浸泡在阳光里，阳光把它的影子投射到地面上，地面上畸形的影子让所有人意识到，始祖是真的存在的，而不是一场噩梦。  
当三笠和利威尔一前一后把雷枪插入始祖的头颅时，她才恍然清醒，一切顺利的步入正轨，战斗中自己对身体和形势的精准把控让她快速恢复了状态。三笠娴熟的操纵固定器远离爆炸范围，然后拉动两人一齐拉动引线。两人一共有十根雷枪，计划是把所有的雷枪插入头颅直接引爆，但两个阿克曼在接近头颅进行近身战后，默契的选择分批引爆——头颅比他们想象的要难以固定，同时骨架上的巨人也一直从侧翼骚扰，几乎不可能有机会让两人同一时间完成雷枪的布置。爆炸产生的烟雾遮掩了头颅的情况，当第三轮爆炸结束后俩人才真正看到头颅的情况——致密的头骨上出现了细碎的裂缝，面骨的眼眶和鼻骨部分基本被炸碎，露出里面烧焦的脂肪和筋膜，最令人震惊的是，头骨的后方露出了一个巨大的洞，应该是利威尔从颈骨后面反复插入雷枪引爆导致的。这符合他们之前讨论的，头颅和脊椎的连接处可能是比较脆弱的初步猜想。  
三笠发射固定器快速移动位置，打算和利威尔两人一起把雷枪塞入破洞中，突然此时一直静默的头颅突然活动了起来，脊椎上的骨刺徐徐地活动了起来，如同冬眠已久缓慢复苏的蛇，终于露出了獠牙和蛇信。两人反应都是一样的快，双双拔刀出鞘，操纵固定器躲避逐渐加速的攻击，同时接近头颅开始白刃战。刀刃砍在皮肉上的感觉无比熟悉，这种强度和硬度的确是巨人无疑，同时高硬化的骨骼让刀刃随时面临着断裂的风险——巨人的硬质化骨骼硬度堪比金刚石，强度却又远远优于金刚石。两人反复在头颅露出的软组织处用刀刃砍出可以安放雷枪的位置，三笠两脚踏在面骨处，气喘吁吁的把插在眼眶里的刀拔出来，再迅速的把雷枪插入肉窝里；同时利威尔蹲在后颈骨，把雷枪插入之前刀刃剜出的创口，又使劲把枪头踹入创口深处，黑色金属光泽的雷枪被深深的埋入筋肉纠结的组织内，只露出一个尾巴，好似生长在里面一般。  
这次的爆裂声远远大于之前的几次，烟雾被风瞬间吹散，等利威尔睁眼确认情况的时候，三笠已经以极限速度靠近头颅——头颅上一半的头骨被炸飞了，露出了里面酱色的肉团。在令人作呕的筋膜和皮肉中，有一只手臂包裹其中，完整的肢体在一团浆糊里分外显眼。  
三笠用尽全力想把那只手的主人从蠕动的肉块中拖出来，但此时才发现自己的右手几近开放性骨折，大臂向外的弯曲角度呈现一个钝角，她咬紧牙关，面目狰狞，使出吃奶的劲把里面的人往外拖，却是越想用力越力不从心。三笠的脸因为缺氧而涨红，顺着刘海打湿眼皮的汗水又让她没办法睁大眼睛，她的嗓子里发出诡异的呼噜声，气管里满是血腥铁锈味。  
“手放下，”三笠看向身后声音的来源，是利威尔，她一下紧张起来，哑着嗓子叫出来，“我要救他！”三笠她强迫自己恢复冷静，咬着舌头命令自己停止颤抖，左手的刀也挡在身前与兵长对持着，“我要救他！！”她重复了一遍自己的诉求，眼神坚定的与利威尔对视。同时利威尔明白她这句话不是请求或者征求自己的意见，只要自己想趁机对那条手臂的主人不利，三笠会立刻像发了疯的狗一样冲过来把他撕成碎片。  
利威尔回道，“抓紧。”  
刚才被利威尔放在头颅面骨上的最后一枚雷枪引爆了，两人紧紧抓着固定器稳定身形，以免失去平衡被拍到骨刺上。爆炸一结束三笠率先冲入烟雾中，等一切消散后，利威尔就看到在残缺的头骨内，柔软的组织肉中，三笠抱着一个光裸的人，那个人的下半身还埋在筋肉里。他的上半身满是深深浅浅的巨人化造成的斑纹，头发粘在脸和脖子的皮肤上，皮肤上覆盖着一层滑腻的粘液，将他和巨人的组织紧密结合在一起。这个人的脸他认识，这是艾伦。当利威尔认识到这一点后，下意识地手就去拖艾伦，一系列动作好像是通过脊椎反射，没有经过大脑处理。当俩人把艾伦拖出来的时候，他们仿佛听到阿尔明和其他人的欢呼和大叫。  
“地鸣停止了！”  
“地鸣停止了！！”  
谢天谢地，利威尔第一次产生这种有点好笑的想法，剩下的问题就是怎么处理这小子了。他低头仔细观察了一下艾伦的情况，忽然发现了一些不妥。艾伦的皮肤上几乎布满了巨人化的斑纹，或深或浅，脸部也有一些，这些红红紫紫的纹路在苍白的皮肤上非常诡异，像是某种宗教的图腾。但等他摸上去就发现相较于色素沉淀的纹身，那种凹凸不平的表面更像是伤疤的大量增生，有些纹路非常之深，利威尔怀疑要是再深一些就能看到皮下的肌肉。肢体倒是齐全，没有出现以前巨人化之后残肢断臂的情况。其实这些与另一件事相比都无关紧要——他发现艾伦的双腿之间居然是女性的性器官。  
两瓣肥厚的白肉紧紧的闭合在一起，上面还没有生长出毛发，只有浅浅的一层汗毛，显得非常青涩。从小腹延伸至大腿的斑纹也浅浅的蔓延到两块肉上，纹路末端隐入肉缝里，让人有些好奇是不是里面的粘膜里也长着这种奇怪的斑纹。虽然利威尔印象中艾伦一直都是货真价实的男性，但事实摆在眼前又不得不接受，他正打算脱下上衣围在艾伦腰间时，原本深度昏迷的人忽然睁开了眼睛，与他四目相对。  
利威尔感觉艾伦的神态有些不太对，结果还没来得及动作就起了变故。艾伦从利威尔的怀里一下就钻到到他的脸旁，艾伦的身体很热，像是在发烧，他皮肤表面滑腻的粘液这一动作就抹到利威尔的脸上，一股莫名的腥臊味漫上鼻腔，这一恍惚艾伦的嘴唇已经贴到他的脸上了，他两条手臂紧紧的搂着利威尔的脖子，柔软的胸脯也贴在他的身上，利威尔甚至能感觉到小小乳房鼓起的弧度。虽然艾伦身上软的和煮过劲的面条一样，但他力气却大的惊人，只要利威尔想稍微活动一下，搂在他脖子上的手臂就会缠得更紧，几次他尝试挣扎都差点窒息。利威尔一瞬间恍惚，他觉得自己好像在热带丛林里与饥饿的蟒蛇搏斗，粗壮的蛇身缠绕在他的身体上，让他动弹不得，蟒蛇则低垂着蛇头，静静的观赏着猎物的垂死挣扎。而且利威尔注意到艾伦的右手一直牢牢地捏着自己的脖子，他确信只要自己挣扎过度，就会被神志不清的艾伦折断颈骨踢到一边去。  
艾伦舌头舔舐着他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇干燥开裂，亲吻几下后两人的嘴里都溢满了铁锈味。艾伦把自己的舌头缓慢的挤入他的口腔，就像用刀撬开坚硬的蚌壳那样，强硬的让利威尔跟随着自己的节奏，他轻轻的舔着对方的上颚和牙齿，毛茸茸的睫毛盖住了大半眼珠，使得利威尔看不清他的神情。但他太热了，是的，利威尔觉得他怀里的东西体温高得惊人，像街角刚出炉的面包，散发着浓郁的黄油奶酥的香味，直接吃的话会烫坏上颚的皮。  
利威尔慢慢的抱紧艾伦的身体，张开嘴回应他，他的吻技至少要比神志不清的艾伦好上不少，艾伦的脸色潮红，头发粘腻在脸颊上，整个人湿漉漉的，像刚从水里捞出来一样。他还没有学会如何接吻的时候换气，等到氧气耗尽就迫不及待地想松口，很遗憾没能如愿，只好用劲从嗓子眼发出咕噜咕噜的怪声。利威尔这时察觉到搂住他脖子的力气松了一些——他能自如的喘气了，于是他摁住艾伦的头强行和他接吻，把两人的嘴像木楔一样紧紧嵌在一起，此时的艾伦的骨头彻底软了下来，像一滩泥一样粘在他的身上，他能感觉到艾伦在轻微的扭动腰部，用他大腿上的装备带按摩自己的阴部，我的裤子好像都被他弄湿了，利威尔想。他耐心的舔着艾伦的嘴唇，消耗艾伦肺部的空气，同时利威尔在感觉到艾伦手臂的肌肉完全松懈的一瞬间，猛地发力抓住艾伦的手臂，往关节活动的反方向用力一掰，只听一阵令人牙酸的骨头摩擦声，艾伦的两条手臂关节瞬间就被卸了下来。利威尔在自己的裤子擦了擦手上粘腻的液体，抓住艾伦的两条大臂，就像提着小鸡崽子那样反剪着提起他的上半身。还没等松一口气，一直不做声地三笠突然暴起从左侧用小刀刺向他的肋下，速度之快难以言表，他甚至都没看清刀尖的方向。利威尔只好松手躲过这一击，一边开口厉声道：“你疯了吗！”  
三笠没有理会他的话，直接扶起艾伦，让他靠在自己的身上，检查他的情况。结果十分微妙，三笠没看到大范围的明显外伤，但艾伦的神智恍惚，连瞳孔的聚焦都是极为缓慢的。于是她准备把艾伦的手臂复位——据她观察，这是艾伦身上最大的外伤，还没来的及动作，艾伦自己先动了起来，软绵绵的嘴唇贴到她的嘴上。  
一切的感觉都极为迟钝，好像空气液化凝结了，她能感觉到艾伦的气息喷在自己的脸上，热的厉害，就像高压锅的气嘴里喷出来的蒸汽，自己的皮都要被烫坏了。三笠无数次幻想过类似的场景，但从没想过有一天幻想能照进现实，现实里的感觉和梦里的完全不一样，她难以形容好还是不好，只感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里蹦蹦蹦的跳，头皮的血管也在同节奏的鼓动，甚至鼓膜都在轻微的鸣叫。  
艾伦把自己的身子拧过去，背对着三笠慢慢的坐了下去。他苍白的后背上垒着薄薄的肌肉群，上面裹着布满红色斑纹的皮肤，紧缩的肩胛骨像在浅海游动的鳐鱼一样微微起伏着，两段脱臼的小臂不协调的摆动着，因为只剩下筋肉和皮肤与身体相连，与大臂形成一个十分诡异的角度。两团滚圆的肉缓慢的把她的那根东西吃了进去，这个过程太漫长了，漫长到她能感受到自己的阴茎是如何被里面的软肉紧紧的裹着，最后当艾伦屁股上的肉挨在她的小腹上时，三笠甚至长舒一口气。三笠不知道艾伦是用哪里把自己吞进去的，是孕育小孩的地方吗，她混混沌沌的想，还是别的什么地方呢。其实无所谓了，毕竟实在是太舒服了，她把自己的脸贴在艾伦的后背上，嘴唇亲吻着他节节突出的脊椎骨，早知道这么舒服就早点和艾伦做这种事啊。三笠的脸很凉，她此时清楚的感觉到艾伦的体温之高，她的手穿过艾伦的腋下抚摸着他的肋下和肚子，下身开始慢慢的往里抽送，里面的肉比皮肤的温度更高，紧紧的裹着入侵的阴茎，等她往外抽的时候，又急急的吸允着头部，仿佛在无声的挽留。  
三笠搂住艾伦的腰，忘情的把自己往里面顶。把阴茎送进去时，她的小腹会撞到艾伦的屁股肉上，两团软乎乎的脂肪会随着撞击轻微的颤动，屁股内侧的皮肤因为摩擦已经泛红了，但三笠停不下来，如果能死在艾伦里面就好了，她现在满脑子都是这种纯真的妄想，真想一辈子把下面埋到艾伦热乎乎的身体里，就算现在被割喉流干血变成干尸也无所谓，就这样和艾伦一起被埋入地下，这简直是最美妙的死法啊。  
艾伦抬起头看着站着的利威尔，眼神混沌，他到底知不知道自己在干什么，利威尔想。他居高临下走到艾伦面前，捏着他的脸。他这个角度能看到三笠和艾伦的交合的全貌，两人忘情的像猪狗一样耸动着，艾伦身上如同羊水一样的粘液沾了三笠一身，但好像她也闻不到那股摄人的腥臊味，她沉迷于亲吻艾伦的皮肤，那种投入的神态如同信徒叩拜主教一样痴迷。  
艾伦微微张着嘴，一点点口水从嘴角流到下巴。他鼻尖冒出细细的汗珠，额头的刘海被汗水打湿，粘在皮肤上，利威尔帮他把那些头发整理到脑后。利威尔看着他的眼睛，里面还是空洞无光，什么都没有，那一瞬间利威尔甚至以为艾伦是不是傻了，脑子不好使了，但他随之就清醒了，因为他看见艾伦的嘴唇一张一合，他在说话，  
“利威尔，”  
艾伦轻轻的叫着他的名字，就像把这几个字含在舌头上那样，含糊的念了出来。  
利威尔觉得现在这个吻比刚才更舒服，艾伦这次睁开双眼看着他的脸，睫毛翻动，好像在紧张，嘴唇也会随着自己的动作回吻，像刚刚学习进食的雏鸟那样有样学样的模仿利威尔的动作。“用鼻子吸气，”利威尔道，然后接着摁着艾伦的头，吸允着他口腔里敏感的粘膜，每次他用舌头舔艾伦的上颚时，艾伦的睫毛就会像蜜蜂振翅一样拼命煽动。  
终于，艾伦第一次学会了在接吻时怎么呼吸。他学的很快，现在他已经不会因为接吻而窒息的脑门通红，甚至能和利威尔你来我往。利威尔的手揉了揉他的小腹，他能感觉到三笠在里面的动作，小腹的肌肉随之紧缩舒张，他的手随后探入艾伦的女穴里。那两瓣嫩白的肉被三笠撞击的充血泛红，微微胀大了几分，他的手指稍微一探就被肉穴埋了进去，毫无踪迹可寻。他摸索着鼓胀的肉缝，里面滑腻异常，汁液从交合的穴里一股一股的涌出来，打湿了整个阴部，他的手指一瞬间就被弄得湿漉漉的。真脏啊，他一边想一边用拇指和食指捏着艾伦埋在肉瓣顶部的阴蒂，小心的把这个小东西从里面抠挖出来，然后用食指的老茧搓弄起来。  
艾伦的呜咽声更大了，但可怜嘴巴被利威尔堵住，腰部被三笠搂住，无处可逃又难以发声，只能从嗓子眼里发出蚊子般的叫声。他的脖子和胸口慢慢的爬满潮红，脸颊和耳垂红的滴血，鼻腔里滚烫的气息像烙铁一样烙在利威尔的脸颊上，并且随着利威尔手上愈加频繁的动作越来越急促。他好像一只被架到火架上炙烤的肥美羊羔，四肢被牢牢地捆住动弹不得，只能呦呦的低鸣。  
艾伦嘴角流下的口水越来越多，打湿了他的下巴和胸脯，利威尔的手指非常灵活，他频繁的按压揉捏着已经充血了的阴蒂，硬的像小葡萄干一样的小东西被两瓣白肉紧紧的夹着，想缩回肉里，避免这种过分而甜蜜的刑罚，但利威尔的手指却紧紧的揪着不放，就着穴里流出的汁液加速摩擦。艾伦轻微摇晃着脑袋，那一头湿润的长发也随之摆动，手臂也不自然地向前伸直，双腿紧绷，脚背的青筋暴起，表达他想摆脱这种不受控制的状况。  
利威尔突然松开他的嘴唇，艾伦好像被解禁了一般，一下大声呻吟了起来，舌头无力的伸出口腔，艳红的软肉露在嘴唇外，与苍白的皮肤相映有些扎眼。他趁着艾伦高潮的前期把阴茎塞入了满涨的穴里，三笠埋在艾伦背部的头一下扭过来，眼睛盯着他的脸，表情如同恶鬼一样阴森，我知道她在想什么，利威尔想，不过是让我滚出艾伦的身体之类的，但不可能，别做梦了。  
随着艾伦的高潮，两人都感受到了一阵要命的收缩和吸允，性的高潮同时也收缴着生命的延续，如同要把两人的大脑和灵魂随着阴茎和精液一起吸入他的穴里。艾伦的身体也在轻微的战栗，牙齿在打颤，偶尔还咬到露在外面的舌头，弄得一嘴唇的血迹。利威尔再次把他的嘴唇含住，把他的舌头送回了口腔里，两人这次亲吻十分温情，说是亲吻，更像是黏在一起的四瓣软肉，依靠着唾液的润滑缠绵在一起。  
利威尔和三笠两人一前一后一进一出，利威尔的阴茎被鼓胀的阴户轻柔的包裹着，紫红的性器埋入两瓣俏白肥嫩的肉里，一进一出带出一些滑腻的体液，头部则和三笠共享一个紧致的肉穴。三笠闷声不吭的撞着他两团绵软的屁股，脑袋埋到艾伦的颈窝里，生气的咬着艾伦的脖子——但她是舍不得用力的，咬了半天就留下个红印子，都没有艾伦屁股上的印子红。  
不一会两人就都缴了械，两人的性器都被缠人的肉穴紧紧吸允着，甚至想中途抽出阴茎都不被允许，肉穴入口处也紧紧的扒着性器上的皮肉，好似只要两人抽出去就要被扒掉一层皮似的，所以只得保持原态。他是想要一个孩子吗，利威尔没头没尾的想，虽然这个想法太过天方夜谈，但好像艾伦的行为默默的指向了这个骇人的答案。他的手轻轻的抚摸着艾伦的小腹，这里有可以孕育孩子的地方吗，艾伦的肚子里是有了一个软软的可以孕育小孩的器官吗。  
突然，两人突然纷纷被艾伦的声音拉回了现实。  
“兵长，”艾伦缓缓地把头从蓬乱汗湿的头发里抬了起来，“三笠……”  
“这里是哪里啊。”  
他的眼神第一次变得清明，他回头看着三笠的脸，想用手去摸摸她的脸颊，上面有褐色结块的血污和几道结了痂的伤痕，结果脱臼的手臂并不受操控，他尴尬的笑了笑，眯起了眼睛。

-END-


End file.
